The present invention relates to apparatus, methods and systems for surgical training. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel simulated surgical training apparatus, methods and systems which employ anatomy models with strategically placed sensors. The sensor equipped models are used in conjunction with an augmented reality headset and computer software to deliver guided instruction and targeted curricular content to the trainee at ideal times during a simulated surgical training session.
Many surgical trainees currently practice on live patients in the operating room due to insufficient alternatives. This may lead to less than ideal patient outcomes and unnecessarily increased operation times. Studies have shown that longer operating times add to patient risk and increase the cost of care.
Training on surgical phantom models is known, however, there still remains a need for improved surgical training apparatus, methods and systems. Specifically, surgical training requires both visual and verbal cues whilst the student is completing a motor task. Currently, the only means to provide this instruction is through live experienced practitioner training session. Unfortunately due to surgeon time constraints, in person training is only feasible during actual patient cases and therefore has the potential of causing harm or creating excessive costs due to surgical inefficiency.